vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Chung
Summary Lin Chung, classified at Big Green as Hero 006, is one of the greatest warriors that Big Green has ever seen, and, after many showings of strength and skill and bravery, has become the leader of First Squad. Originally trained by a mysterious master, Tien Khuan, he would later join Big Green to help in the war between humans and animals. Lin Chung, by the second season, was able to harness the Harmonic Energies, which is what brings harmony to the Hidden Kingdom and it’s inhabitants. This would become crucial in his goals to stop High Roller and his true master, Twin Masters. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least High 7-C, possibly Higher Name: Lin Chung Origin: Hero: 108 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Hero 006 Powers and Abilities: |-|Base form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elasticity, Toon Force, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (His staff), Can speak to plants, Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (with Panther Vision), Summoning (Of Cheetah King and Queen), Statistics Amplification, his attacks could cancel out vibrations |-|With Harmonic Energy= Same as before, as well as Aura, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection (Reflected the wave attacks of the Lizard King), Energy Projection and Energy Manipulation (of Harmonic, or good, energies), Purification (Purified the evil out of Komodo Dragons, and the wild, violent, chaotic nature from Ape Truly and Second Squad), Size Manipulation (Can make things grow in size) and the ability to negate certain forms of it, possibly Paralysis Inducement (Caused HighRoller Hydra to stop for a few moments), BFR, and Plant Manipulation. Resistance to Heat Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Was unaffected by jumping into lava), Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Was able to resist and counteract the influence of the Seahorse Princes, which made people violent and chaotic, to the point where even Lin Chung wanted to kill High Roller) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to Mighty Ray, who was capable of doing this with a casual attack, and can harm the Zebra Brothers, who can take these attacks with few issues) | At least Large Town level, likely Higher (Noticeably stronger than before, was able to match Twin Masters in several occasions, who could easily fight First Squad singlehandedly) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Mighty Ray and the rest of First Squad, who can dodge beams of solar energy and lasers | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Possibly Class M (Comparable to Mighty Ray, who was capable of resisting the pull of a monster who could suck in islands for some time) | Possibly Class M Striking Strength: Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class, possibly Higher Durability: Large Town level (Comparable to his squad, and can take attacks comparable to Mighty Ray’s) | At least Large Town level Stamina: Likely High (Can fight many of the animal armies alongside First Squad. Can push himself very far using his harmonic energy) Range: Tens of meters with his staff Standard Equipment: His staff, and bamboo shoots for ammunition Intelligence: Gifted (Became the leader of First Squad due to his expertise in combat. Is a skilled artist and fighter at the same time, being able to fight the greatest samurai in all of Hidden Kingdom in single combat, and later in, easily defeat him, and is generally seen as rather wise) Weaknesses: Using too much harmonic energy can leave him drained Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base Form | With Harmonic Energy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hero 108 Category:Tier 7 Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Elasticity Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Dart Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Purification Users Category:Size Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Plant Users